


Better Together

by MikeyP



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyP/pseuds/MikeyP
Summary: Yoshino and Natsumi are on their first date.  This will be the first installment of an ongoing relationship.
Relationships: Yoshino / Natsumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. First Date

Yoshino knocked gently on the door to the room next to her own in the spirit mansion. After a minute passed, she took hold of Yoshinon’s left hand with her right and looked down, the nerves she felt since her plans were made returning. The door opened to reveal sparkles and a bit of mist through the gap in the slowly opening door. When the mist clears, she found herself looking up at a tall, voluptuous woman standing in the doorway.

“Fufufu”, said Yoshinon loudly, as her hands flew to her mouth, “What is this Yoshino, have you agreed to spend time with a lolicon!? Scandal!! Whatever would Shido say about this meeting!?!”

Yoshino placed her finger gently over Yoshinon’s mouth and gazed up at the woman with a gentle smile.

“Natsu” she said”’ as lovely as you are as Onee-San, this is not who asked me on a date, and it is not who I agreed to go out with today.” 

The woman looked at Yoshino for a few moments before another swirl of mist appeared in her place. When it cleared, Natsumi was standing in her place.

“I’m sorry, Yoshino. It’s alright if we stay in today, so you aren’t seen with the likes of me…” Natsumi greeted Yoshino's shoes, shoulders closed in, making herself even smaller.

Yoshino reached out and gently took Natsumi’s hand in her own. “Don’t be silly,'' she replied, “it is a beautiful day, let’s go and make the most of it!”

Natsumi looked at her friend from the corners of her eyes and stuttered out a quiet “o..o….okay”, then allowed Yoshino to lead her out of her room.

When they emerged from the front door of the mansion and started to walk down the street towards the shopping district, Natsumi found her gaze drifting toward her friend. The way her blue hair exactly matched the morning sky, the way her eyes shone like crystals in the sun, the sway of the dress just below her knees. She was struck by just how beautiful the girl gently holding her hand is...and all the doubts that hold her back start to bubble up in her head, like they always have. What can this amazing person see in someone like her. Someone so ugly, so dull, so useless. 

She was surprised out of her inner thoughts when she realizes that Yoshino is turning into one of the shops. She checks the sign and says in surprise “Yoshino, did you want a book? 

“Hmmm,'' Yoshino replied, “well, come in and I’ll show you what it is.” 

They walked in and Yoshino led them to a display of newly released manga, complete with a picture of the author. “I didn’t know you read Nia’s work” Natsumi says, “How long have you been following her?” 

“Well” Yoshino replied, “This is the second volume I’ll have purchased.” 

“Ahhh…” said Natsumi, “ so since you met her. It’s nice that you support her!”

Yoshino turned to look at Natsumi and gave her a gentle smile

. “Well, you aren’t wrong, exactly, but that isn't _quite_ it. I started following it to support her assistant.” 

Natsumi turned her head to the side and looked at Yoshino questioningly. “Well” Yoshino continued softly, “it’s because you worked on it, Natsu. Let’s go to pay for this, and then you can pick our next stop,”

As they walked out of the shop, Yoshino took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and gazed at the girl leading her along besides the bright shop window displays. She thought about all the little things she saw in this girl, this person she feels closest to in all the world. The way her hair, bound in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder is an exact match for the eyes that are always cast down, the slight blush that is still fading from when Yoshino bought the book because she was part of making it...the way her already petite frame seemed to close in itself. 

Natsumi suddenly paused and began to speak, her eyes glued to her own shoes, “So...I was thinking...that you like cute things, and that maybe,,,” before she drifted back into silence.

Yoshino squeezes her hand and said “and?” 

“Well...maybe we could get straps for our school bags?” replied Natsumi, a furious blush reddening her face and ears, “that...match?” she concluded, voice now barely a whisper.

Yoshino’s face broke into an enormous smile as she answered, “Natsu-chan, YES! Let’s go!” They spent quite a bit of time as they looked through the options in the shop

Suddenly Yoshinon tapped Natsumi on the shoulder and leaned in close to point and whisper “take her over there.”

Natsumi gazed down Yoshinon’s arm and her face lit up when she saw the display.   
_It’s perfect_ she thought as she took Yoshino’s hand and led her to the display of rabbit charms. “Should we find them for each other, Yoshi-chan?”she asked. 

“Yes, that is exactly right,” she replied, and freed her hand and looked through the display.

A short time later they came together at the center of the display, each girl with a hand tucked behind their hip. “So” Yoshino began, “I found this for you…”, bringing her hand forward to reveal a small lop-eared bunny charm in a sky-blue baby-doll dress and a white sunhat. “If you are ever feeling sad or lonely, she can remind you that I’m always here for you.”

Natsumi smiled gently, as a slight pink flush spread across her cheeks. She thrust her hand forward to reveal two identically designed charm rabbits straddling brooms and wearing witch hats, one a miniature version of the other.

Yoshino looked at them for a moment, hand tucked against her chest and asked, “Why two?” 

Natsumi gazed at them for a moment, and reached up to twirl her braid as she responded, “If it is for you, then Yoshinon would need one as well. It wouldn’t feel...right any other way.”

Yoshinon’s hands came up to cover her mouth as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. “One for me as well? Yoshino, you should definitely keep this one, she is quite the catch!” as she spread out her arms and wrapped them around Natsumi’s neck in a tight hug. 

Natsumi spluttered a bit before stammering out, “Well, let’s buy these, and head somewhere else. I wonder what you have in mind next, Yoshi-Chan.”

The girls finished buying their bag straps, and headed back out to the street. Yoshino led the way a few blocks down and into a small park, where she sat on a swing and gestured for Natsumi to take the one next to her. They both began to swing back and forth, timed to stay next to each other as they took in the view of the lush green grass and the delicate pink of a pair of sakura trees that had just started to bloom.

“It’s nice here” Natsumi remarked “the trees are so pretty.” 

“It is,” replied Yoshino, “this is a very special place for me.” She turned her head, then continued, “This is where I first met Shido, did you know? Before that day, all I knew of this world was pain and fear. He made me feel safe for the first time. I’m so thankful for that moment, I find myself visiting here most days. It’s something I’m even happier about now that I can share it with you.”

Natsumi looked at Yoshino for a few seconds, a sad little smile played across her face before she looked down at her feet and dipped her toes to the ground, little clouds of dust puffed up as she slid to a halt and hung still on the swing. Yoshino looked ahead as she continued to swing and waited for Natsumi to speak. After a couple of minutes she said quietly, “Would you like to get something to eat Yosh-ichan?” 

Yoshino placed her feet firmly on the ground and took Natsumi’s hand, as she answered “If that is what you’d like to do next of course. Let’s go.”

After the girls found a cute cafe, Yoshino sent Natsumi to find a table while she bought them tea and slice of cake to share. She turned with their snack and found Natsumi at a table, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “Here, Natsu-chan, I got shortcake. Strawberries are your favorite, right? Natsumi looked up and smiled shyly, before nodding and looking back down at her hands. 

After they had finished the cake, and were sipping tea, Natsumi looked at Yoshino, then looked away, before she said, “Well, thanks for agreeing to come out with someone like me today Yoshino...I...ummm...really had a good day.”

Yoshino sighed deeply, then stood up to walk around the table and leaned down close to Natsumi’s face. 

“What do you mean someone like you?” She reached up and placed her palm on Natsumi’s face and gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. “I agreed to go out with you because there is no one I would rather spend time with, Natsu-chan. You are my favorite person in the world. I know you don’t always believe in yourself, but _I_ do.” She then leaned in and placed her lips gently on Natsumi’s forehead. 

As she pulled back and looked down at Natsumi, Yoshinon’s hands flew to her mouth and she sighed heavily. Natsumi smiled broadly, tears in the corners of her eyes and stood up, then wrapped her arms around Yoshino’s neck and whispered into her ear “I love you, Yoshino...almost since we met. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

She pulled back, and as they looked into each others eyes, Yoshinon reached up to stroke Natsumi’s head gently. Natsumi looked up and smiled at her and said, “Shall I walk you two home?” “FuFuFu,” replied Yoshinon “taking us home with you, that is surprisingly forward of you. Do you take us for _that_ sort of girls??”

  
Yoshino just smiled at Natsumi, took her hand and said “Shall we go then?” Once Natsumi led them through the door and outside, she continued “Can we do this again sometime soon?”  


  
Natsumi’s face broke into an enormous smile as she looked into Yoshino’s clear blue eyes and replied, “Anytime you want Yoshino” as they made their way back home.  


  
  



	2. The Night Before the First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshino and Natsumi's last night before school.

“Goodbye!” Yoshino and Natsumi both called as they stepped out of the Itsuka home to walk back to the spirit mansion. Natsumi closed the door behind them as they exited into the cool air of dusk, the sky a deep blue overhead, cycling through a myriad of purples, reds and oranges as they looked at the horizon where the sun had just set. 

Natsumi took Yoshino’s hand gently in her own, and twined their fingers together as they strolled down the street. “The pancakes you helped to make were delicious Yoshi-chan. They were a great choice I think.” 

“Yes”, replied Yoshino, “Shido-san thought they would give us energy for tomorrow. I can’t believe we are going to be classmates in the morning.”

The girls both went quiet as they walked along the darkening street, just enjoying each other’s presence, the beautiful sky and the warmth of each other’s hands. As they turned down the sidewalk, Yoshino released Natsumi’s hand to open the door. She glanced into her companion’s green eyes and asked “are you still going to spend the night Natsu-chan?”

Natsumi looked back into Yoshino’s eyes for a second, then looked down and replied “I’d like that. I’m...a little bit nervous about tomorrow.” 

Yoshino smiled gently, placed her hand on Natsumi’s back, and said “So am I, but I’m sure we will both sleep better this way.”

“I’ll be over in a few minutes, I just need to get my things for tomorrow Yoshi-chan” Natsumi said as they reached her door, “Ok”, Yoshino replied, “the door will be open, so just come in. I’ll start a bath for us.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls were soaking on opposite sides of a hot bath with their heads back and their eyes closed. “Yoshino, how do you feel about tomorrow?” Natsumi asked quietly. 

Yoshino lifted her head, opened her eyes and replied, “Well, I  _ am _ a little bit nervous. I have always been shy, and there will be so many new people to meet tomorrow...but I also know that I will have you there, and you always make me feel…..safe. It also helps to know that Kotori, Mana and Mukuro are all going to be in the school with us.” Natsumi lifted her head and peered across at her, so she continued, “How about you Natsu-chan?”

Natsumi looked into the clear blue eyes of her companion for a few minutes as she tried to sort through the thoughts that chased each other in her head. Finally she began, “I’m pretty worried. I’m glad to know that you will be there, and that there will be others there that accept who I am...but…” before trailing off into silence again, She draped her arm over the edge of the bath, rested her chin on it and sighed softly. 

Yoshino wrapped a towel around herself as she rose from the bath and said “Come on Natsumi. Once we are in our pajamas we can brush each other’s hair.”

A short while later, Yoshino’s hair was completely brushed out, and as she finished on Natsumi’s tresses she stepped to her left and wrapped an arm around Natsumi’s waist. “I want to try something Natsu-chan. Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see.”

Natsumi looked to her left for a moment, before turning her gaze back onto herself. “I see green hair...and pale skin...and…” Natsumi drifted off as her vision began to darken around the edges.  _ I see a mess of frizzy green...she thought...and a flat chest. I see a girl who is clumsy...and sloppy….Who never knows what to do... _ , her vision constricted more and more as the thoughts in her head got darker and darker. How could she say what she saw in herself to this angel? What value could she ever have to this wonderful girl standing beside her? Her chin dropped, her shoulders closed in...and then the sound of a voice broke through…

“...who is sweet and kind. I see a pretty girl who is always there for her friends, I see…” 

“But Yoshi that’s…” interrupted Natsumi as she turned to her left to look at...no one. 

As she slowly turned her head back to the right, Yoshino continued, “I see a girl who spent sleepless days making a manga to help Shido-san save a girl  _ she had never met.  _ I see a girl who risked her own life in battle to save the people she loves…” Natsumi’s eyes locked on Yoshino’s as she found her sitting on the counter and leaning in close.

Yoshino reached out, took Natsumi’s face between her hands and slowly leaned closer as she concluded “I see a girl who makes me feel warm and safe whenever she is in the same room. I see the girl I love.” and she paused to press her lips gently to Natsumi’s. After the gentle kiss broke she pressed their foreheads together and said “No matter how long it takes, I  _ will _ convince you that the girl you see in the mirror is the girl  _ I  _ see right now.”

Natsumi wrapped her arms around Yoshino’s neck, squeezed tightly, and gazed into her clear blue eyes. “I love you too, Yoshino.” she replied, before she closed her eyes and gently rubbed their noses together. “Nothing has ever made me as happy as being with you.” She concluded, and pecked a quick kiss on Yoshino’s lips. 

Yoshino slid down off the counter and rubbed her hands gently up Natsumi’s back. “Let’s head to bed Natsu-chan”, she said, “we are starting something new tomorrow, together.” 

She took Natsumi’s hand in her own and led her to the bedroom. She flipped the light off as they entered the room and slid into her bed, holding the covers up for Natsumi to join her. 

Once she had settled in behind her, Natsumi draped her arm low over Yoshino’s hip and twined their fingers together on her belly, Natsumi pressed a gentle kiss into her soft blue hair and murmured, “Goodnight, Yoshino. I love you.”

“I love you too, Natsumi”, Yoshino whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_ 3 hours later _

_ Natsumi drifted into a semi-woken state from a dream of being teased from the moment she stepped into the classroom, harsh words about how short...and flat...and messy she was circling in her head. As her senses came more online, she felt gentle rise and fall of Yoshino’s breathing, and found herself enveloped in her scent, her warmth, her love. All of the remnants of her dream dissolved and a gente smile curled her lips as she drifted back off to sleep. _

When morning came, she had no memory of the nightmare, or of waking up at all.

  
  


“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thing I want to explore in this series is Yoshino's natural shyness, Natsumi's self-loathing and the way their growing bond changes that for both of them. Hopefully this chapter fits that theme, it will be interesting to see how the addition of more characters and group dynamics plays off this. 
> 
> Special thanks to those who are pre-reading these chapters before I post them.


	3. The First day at Durabina Middle School (Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head to their first day of middle school

Natsumi slowly awoke in an empty bed. The sunlight filtering through the curtains told her it was morning, the morning of her first day at Darabina Middle School. As she gazed at the dust particles drifting in the morning sun, doubts began to creep in on her thoughts. All of the memories she had of school were vague...and none of them were pleasant. Her first impulse was to tug the covers up over her head and stay there for the rest of the day, but she wasn’t in this alone any more. She tossed the covers aside, lifted her uniform from where it hung, and padded her way towards the bathroom. For better or worse, Natsumi was moving forward starting today.

Yoshino bustled about her kitchen preparing breakfast and bentos for both Natsumi and herself. She was already dressed in her uniform and had a bright pink apron with soft ruffled trim as she cooked. Truth be told, she was quite nervous about today, but the act of preparing meals was keeping her calm. As she rolled an omelette that would be the final piece of their lunches, Natsumi walked into the room. 

She walked up to Yoshino and plopped her chin on her right shoulder. “Is there anything I can help you with Yoshi-Chan?” she asked?

“INo. Thank you, Natsu-Chan, go ahead and start eating, I’ll just be a minute.”, she replied. 

Natsumi sat at the small table and picked up her chopsticks. Yoshino had made each of them miso soup, a small bowl of rice and green tea. She lifted a bite of rice, dipped it into the soup and popped it into her mouth. “This soup is wonderful, Yoshi-Chan. Thanks for the meal.”

After wrapping the bentos in furoshiki, Yoshino sat across from her green-eyed companion and smiled shyly. “I’m glad you like it Natsu-Chan. Cooking was a nice distraction.. I’m a little nervous about today.” she replied before lifting her bowl of soup and taking a small sip. “There are going to be so many new people...it’s a little intimidating.”

“Yea, I know what you mean. I have no memories of when I was in school that I actually want. I have so many things I can’t remember in my past, I’d be happier if these were lost as well.” She paused to think and took another mouthful of rice. “Knowing that you and Kotori are going to be right there with me is helping a lot. Mana and Mukuro will be just a few doors away as well.” Her lips turned up in a small, very uncertain smile. “It’s nice to know I won’t be...alone.” she concluded.

The girls, each lost in their own thoughts, completed their meals in silence. Natsumi finished first and gathered her dishes. She headed to the kitchen and began to wash everything that had been used to prepare their meals as well. Yoshino finished eating and brought her dishes over to the sink.   
Natsumi paused long enough to press their foreheads together and rub noses with Yoshino before she returned to her work. “I’ll be ready in five minutes Yoshi-chan.”  
Yoshino grabbed both of their school bags and went to the door to wait for her. Within minutes Natsumi approached, pulling on a button-up sweater that Nia had given her during one of their all-night work sessions. Yoshino smiled at her and handed off her school bag. “Shall we go?” she asked. 

In answer, Natsumi took her hand and opened the door to a beautiful spring morning. The two girls stepped out into the pleasantly cool air. “Good morrow Yoshino-kun, Natsumi-kun. I hope thou art well?”, called out Mukuro, her long full braids glimmered like gold in the bright morning sun. 

“Hey”, added Mana loudly with a smirk, “the OTHER little sister is running a bit behind this morning.” as the Itsuka’s door was closed by the girl in question. “I think we should leave without her.”

“Indeed,.” Mukuro added “It would be entirely improper to arrive tardy on the day of the opening ceremony. We four ARE new students, after all..”

“No, don’t leave me!” Kotori said in a whiny voice as she ran up, twin-tails bound with bright white ribbons bouncing. “I’m here, I’m here!” she continued as she joined the others. “Good morning,” she added brightly, an open and guileless smile beaming. 

“Good morning to you all.” said Yoshino quietly. “I hope you are also well.”

“Good...good morning. Should we...go?” Natsumi stammered.

The group turned and started the walk to the school. Natusmi and Yoshino holding hands as they went. They walked in companionable silence for a bit, settling into step with each other. When they got about halfway there Mana suddenly said “I’ve been thinking about what Kotori should call me at school. I’m pretty sure I like the sound of Onee-Senpai.” she concluded with a smirk. 

“That doth seem an appropriate title, Takamiya-San” Mukuro replied, with a serious look on her face, “Thou are a year ahead, and share a brother. It would only be proper to defer to thee.” 

As Kotori turned red and began to stammer a protest, Yoshinon jumped in to say “Ho ho, what is this? Is Mana going to assert her dominance on her little sister in front of the entire school. Let this battle begin!”

“Mana…?” Kotori managed to get out as she suddenly found the girl in question’s arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned in to nuzzle cheek to cheek. “I’m just teasing you Kotori-chan. We’re family now...I can’t think of anything I really want you to call me besides Mana-chan.”

Kotori looked down and smiled shyly. She snaked her arm around Mana’s waist and kept walking with a contented sigh. The gate to Darabina Middle School was coming up on their right, flanked by a pair of sakura trees 

Yoshino turned her head to mention how beautiful the entrance was to Natsumi and found her girlfriend gazing at the tops of her own shoes, a slight frown on her face. She was obviously lost deep in her own thoughts, or possibly memories, and they were very clearly not pleasant. Yoshino gave her hand a squeeze. Natsumi startled and turned her head to look over at Yoshino with an obviously forced smile as they passed through the gate and onto school grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I'm looking to improve as a writer, so any constructive comments are very welcome. Thanks to those who read this before I posted it and gave me advice and edits!


End file.
